


Don't Forget (I'm With You In The Dark)

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Legilimency, MINOR Jacob/Queenie at the end, Minimalism, On the Run, Queenie-centric, Some angst, very short chapters, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Queenie finally breaks through Grindelwalds Occulmency.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes! This is double posted. You MIGHT recognize this as my last Drabble in my Drabble dump fic. Well...this turned into a full fic in the works. Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Now, I am STILL writing this! I'm posting this and the second part just to get it as its own fic. But a new chapter might not come till this weekend. The plus side of this fic is it is minimalist as all get out, so I can get it finished pretty fast then get to posting more chapters. So far, there is, three written and edited. But I got a feeling it will end 8 parts, tops. We'll see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are adored.

Queenie couldn’t help it. Curiosity was what killed the cat, as the rhyme always seemed to go. It also was one of her faults.

Grindelwald would be okay with it, surely? Practicing on his own mental wards. He was the one who so steadfastly encouraged her to push her Legilimency as far as she could, after all. If she got into his head, just once, he wouldn’t be upset. That was if he even noticed her presence at all.

All of it was an excuse, of course. It had bothered her slightly, from the beginning, why he always had his mind closed to her. Few people ever have such skills in Occulmency that they made their mind completely quiet to her. For a time the silence in his presence after Paris was soothing. Now, the feeling of being lied to is crawling under her skin. Queenie couldn’t remember how long it had been to push the capabilities of her powers, but it had paid off. 

Yesterday she had been so close, so very close before someone had called her name and startled her.

She takes a deep breath, looking as intently to the back of his head as she possibly could. Mentally focusing on his mind and thoughts harder when she feels herself hit a wall. Then, for the first time ever, she shatters herself into someone's mind. Suddenly engulfed in all that was behind the wall Grindelwald had put up. 

The things she sees make her cover her mouth and struggle to keep down her lunch. It took no time at all to realize just how many lies she had been told.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, chapter two. What does Queenie do after finding Grindelwald out? 
> 
> Again. It might be a day or even till next weekend for me to have another chapter prepared. But I hope these two get everyone excited. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are adored.

Her first instinct is to react in rage. To fly forward and scream at Grindelwald, calling him on all his lies. The very blood in her boiled. She had trusted him, all the promises he made her. They meant nothing to him. 

But then she took a pause and decided she wanted to live today.

Suddenly, an idea formed itself in her head. It could be risky, as the second Grindelwald knows what she is doing she could very well end up like anyone else who has opposed him. But it will take her far from here, and that's all she really wants. However, she can't leave alone. 

Making a choice, she stands taller and knocks on the cracked-open door as if she just approached it and was asking to enter no differently than normal. Queenie summoned all the calming thoughts and memories to her in an effort to conceal her nerves. To play this conversation off as if nothing had happened that changed everything. It must have worked, as he didn’t seem suspicious when he invited her in. 

The room was large and ornate. How Grindelwald had managed to fashion this castle had been beyond her. Now, somehow it seems fitting for someone who planned to bring the world to heel. Suppressing her shivers at the memories of his thoughts and plans, Queenie steadies her voice to speak. 

“Sir, do you have any idea where Credence could be?”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three, as promised! Still working on getting more chapters done, but it is coming along. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :). Comments and Kudos are love!

He's sitting in the library when she finds him. She is running, and Credence (or Aurelius, though she never calls him that. And he is never bothered by it) seemed startled when seeing her panicked. That is nothing compared to his turmoil when she tells him what she saw, what she knows. 

“But he said I was destined to do this. To fight Dumbledore. I-” Credence rambles. Panicked, and hurt.

“Lies! Credence, he- he made all those promises to use you.” Wave after wave of confusion and sorrow pass over her from him. 

Queenie wished she had time to hold him. To tell him how okay it is to feel this way. If she had time, Queenie would bare her heart to him, and tell him everything Grindelwald had promised her, too. The world he painted for her that was nothing more than what he knew her dreams were made of. That no one could understand his anger at Gellert Grindelwald like she could, and that she understood beyond anything else. 

But time was something she didn’t have at the moment. The most important thing now was to get him to leave.


End file.
